Changing
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Randy is in high school, and of course he's the most popular boy there. He makes a bet that he can get any girl in school. rubbish summary but please read and review anyway lol
1. The bet

a/n-hey everyone this is just one of the new stories i wrote while i was bored seeing as someone had three of my stories removed and i haven't been able to update or publish until today, please read and review. Good news is i found a free spell checker, i couldn't get one before because everyone that i found cost money,so i couldn't get them. anyways i'm shutting up

I don't own any characters from the wwe so don't sue me please!

* * *

"So Randy are you sure you can get any girl in school?" asked John  
Everyone was sat in the auditorium waiting for a presentation.  
Randy smirked as he looked about his friends.  
"You name the girl and I'll get her" He told them confidently.  
"Wanna bet on that Orton?" Asked Hunter leaning over.  
"Oh sounds like hunter wants to make a game outta this" Charlie laughed.  
"Well bring it on Hunter, you name the girl and I guarantee by the end of the month she'll be dating me" Randy said with a smirk.  
"What if he can't do it?" asked Dave.  
"Name the terms"Randy said giving Hunter a challenging look.  
"Ok so I pick the girl, if you get her I owe you 100 dollars, if I win then I get the money and you have to give me that new car of yours" Hunter replied with a grin.  
"Deal" Randy agreed  
"So who's the lucky girl gonna be?" asked John looking about the room.  
"Now it can't be too easy, so Trish is out, Stacy could be a possibility" Hunter said looking about.  
He smirked as an idea came into his mind.  
"He's got someone" Dave commented  
"Tiffany Wilson" Hunter said with a smirk.  
"Torrie's sister?" asked John  
"The one and only" Hunter laughed  
"Didn't they move like two years ago?" asked Chris  
"Well they've moved back" Dave informed them  
"Wonder if she looks any different "Dave said  
"What and got ten pounds uglier!" exclaimed Randy.  
Randy thought back to the last time he had seen Tiffany Wilson, a shy quiet girl, slightly over weight, glasses ,braces. She just looked plain awful. Tiffany was Torrie's twin sister although they had nothing in common except for blonde hair and green eyes. Most people refused to believe that a goddess like Torrie could actually be related to someone like Tiffany. Torrie was captain of the cheerleader, Tiffany was a loner who didn't really hang about with anyone. But no one said anything to Torrie, although they were different the girls were extremely close.  
"Come on Hunter any girl but Tiffany, not even just the fact that she's ugly, it's the whole personality, she's shy and quiet, you can't even talk to her!" Randy pleaded  
"oh so you can't get her?" asked Hunter  
"Of course I can" Randy bragged  
"Well prove it" Hunter told him.  
"Will you guys shut up back there!" Yelled Mr Flair  
The guys continued talking ignoring their teacher.  
"Woooo I need a break!" Mr Flair bellowed as he left the room. 


	2. it could be ok

disclaimer- i don't own the song i get lost in your eyes, it belongs to Debbie Gibson i just like it...please don't sue! please read and review

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to another year at Trinity High School" announced Principle McMahon

Principle McMahon looked around the room at the students who were all talking excitedly.

"Everyone shut up right now, or you will all be expelled" he yelled and everyone shut up.

"Thank you Mr McMahon, now as a special treat on our first day back i have arranged a little concert with a few of our students today, i would also like to welcome back two of our students, Torrie and Tiffany Wilson who have rejoined us here at Trinity High" said Miss Garcia.

Stacy appeard on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I just want to say Welcome back to Torrie and Tiffany, Torrie i hope you are gonna rejoin the cheerleaders we need you back desperately" Stacy said excitedly in a high pitched perky voice.

John and Randy looked round.

"Well there's Torrie" John pointed out

"I wonder where Tiffany is" Randy said looking around.

Neither one of them noticed the girl standing on stage until a soft sweet voice filled the room. They both looked up at the stage and their eyes widend. Right there on stage was a beautiful blonde girl. She had long soft blonde hair, bright green eyes. She had long legs and the perfect figure. The girl was perfection, or as close as someone could get anyway. All eyes were on her but she was only looking at one person. Everyone sat in silence to listen to her sing.

/I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind..  
Is it love that I am in?

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't that what's called romance?  
...and now I know  
'cause when I'm lost I can't let go

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies...  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes

I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny...  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you

And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies...  
Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

The whole room erupted into applause as she finished the song.

"Who is that girl" Randy wispered to John

"I don't know maybe she's new" he wispered back.

Miss Garcia walked back up onto the stage.

"Why thank you Tiffany, that was beautifully song, may i say we are extremely happy to have you and your sister back again" She said kindly.

Tiffany blushed as she looked around. Alot had changed in the last couple of years. She no longer needed her glasses, the braces were gone. Acne had cleared and a gym membership had taken care of the rest. She felt more confident in herself. At least she thought she did. But now she was back. Back in the town where she had always been alone. An outcast in the school. Talking to Tiffany Wilson had been considered social suicide.

"You are dismissed" shouted Mr McMahon

Tiffany quickly walked down off the stage and headed out of the auditorium. She was stopped several times as she headed down the hallway to her new locker.

She took the tiny peice of paper with her combination on and opend her locker.

She spun round as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey i'm Christy and these are my friends Maria and Candace" a petite red haed said brightly.

Tiffany smiled at each of them.

"Hey" she said in her soft wispery voice.

"Well we would say welcome to the school and all but you've been here before" laughed Candace

"So what classes have you got first?" asked Maria

"English and then gym" she replied

"Cool so you're with me all this morning!" exclaimed Christy linking arms with her.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile. It was impossible not to like this hyperactive red head.

'Maybe things won't be so bad this time...' she thought to herself as she headed to her first class.


	3. Lesson

a/n thanks for my reviews

* * *

Tiffany was sat with Christy in her English class. Christy has spoke to her none stop for half an hour. 

"Don't you need to breathe sometime soon?" she asked with a giggle.

Christy laughed back "sorry you must be so sick of me going on and on, i kind of have this habit of rambeling on, it's like i have no control what so ever"

"Never would have noticed" she said sarcastically.

She paused for a moment "but it's cool"

"Good" Christy said with a smile.

"Will you girls shut up already" exclaimed Mr Foley

"Sorry" Christy called.

Tiffany laughed at Christy who was rolling her eyes and pulling faces.

"So Tiffany, do you have a boyfriend?" Christy asked with a mischevious look in her eye.

"not at the moment.."she replied carefully.

"like anyone here?" asked Christy

"Do you even know the meaning of the word subtle" asked Tiffany raising an eyebrow

"So that means yes you do like someone here" Christy said with a smile.

"It does?" she asked

Christy nodded her head

"So spill who is it?" Christy asked

"I'm not telling you that" Tiffany replied

"But we are best friends" Christy whined

"We haven't known each other for an hour yet" Tiffany pointed out.

"so will you tell me at the end of class when we know each other better?" asked Christy

"You don't give up do you?" asked Tiffany shaking her head even though she was smiling.

"Nope so spill" Christy laughed

"ok ok, i like..."Tiffany started when she looked up to see Mr Foley standing at their desk.

"Do tell the class who you like Miss Wilson, we'd all love to know" He said glaring at the girls.

Tiffany went bright red.

"No one" she replied quietly.

"Don't either of you interupt my lesson again or you'll be sent out to see Mr Sock" he threatend before going back to the chalk board.

At the other side of the room Randy was sat talking with John.

"She's kinda cute when she's embaressed"John pointed out.

"She's hot anyway" Randy added

Hunter and Dave turned round to talk to them.

"So Hunter thanks for choosing Tiffany for the bet" Randy said with a smirk.

"Bet you regret it now" John laughed

Hunter just gave them an all knowing smile which confused the two.

"I picked the perfect girl" Hunter told them.

"But she's hot..."John pointed out.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Cena she is hot, but what makes you think she'd go for Randy?" Hunter asked

"Well she's different now" John said.

"Yeah she looks different, but i bet she's still the same shy quiet little girl, who will never talk to Randy" hunter laughed.

Randy looked across to Tiffany who was doing her work while talking quietly to Christy.

What if Hunter's right he thought, oh well only one way to find out.


	4. maybe

a/n wow thanks for all my reviews! some weird coinsidences in this story lol, well glad you all like it..keep reviewing even if its bad i don't care

* * *

Randy smirked as he watched Tiffany walk over to her locker. He walked confidently across the hallway towards her.

Tiffany picked up her books from her locker. She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you, sorry" he said leaning against the now closed locker.

"It's fine" she said calmly.

"I don't know if you remember me i'm..."he started

"Randy Orton" she finished

"Oh so you do remember me" he said with a smirk.

"Of course i do" she said airly.

Randy frowned, normally girls threw themselves at him because he would past them but Tiffany didn't even sound interested.

"So how have you been" he tried

"Great thanks, what about you" she replied

"Good" he told her

Tiffany smiled at him and Randy smirked again.

"So was there somthing you wanted, did you want to ask me somthing about Torrie" she asked

"Why would i want to know about Torrie" he asked

Tiffany just shrugged "most people do"

"Well i'm not most people" he told her

"So what was it then" she asked

"Well i just saw a very beautiful girl walking alone and decided to come and welcome her back" he replied

Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry that was terrible" he laughed

"but sweet" she said kindly.

"So you busy tonight" he asked giving her his most winning smile

"Yeah i've got so much to catch up on" she replied

"Oh" he said lowering his head abit.

"Why" she asked

"i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or somthing" he replied putting on his sensitive act that always worked.

"Maybe" she replied walking off down the hallway.

all most always...

"Where are you going" he called after her.

"biology" she yelled back without even looking round.

Randy smirked watching her disappear round the corner.

Tiffany hadn't thrown herself at him, it was a first for Randy but he didn't mind too much.

'I love a challange' he thought to himself' and she definatly isn't shy anymore!'


	5. gossip

Tiffany was sat with Maria and Christy in biology. Maria was telling them about her date that weekend when Candice came running up to the table.

"sorry i'm late mr Long" Candice called taking her seat quickly.

"Now Candice i told you if you're late one more time then it's detention for you" he told her.

"That's not fair" Candice whined

"You will serve that detention tonight now you betta believe that playa!" he told her firmly

Candice sighed before tunring back to the others.

"why are you late?" asked Maria

"I was getting some info" Candice told them with a grin before turning to Tiffany" have fun with Mr Orton?"

Tiffany looked round at them blankly.

"What's the story?" asked Maria

"What story" she asked

"The steoy with you and Randy" prompted Christy

"There is no story he asked me to hang out with him and i said maybe" she replied

"you said no!" exclaimed Candice with a look of pure shock on her face.

"No i said maybe" she corrected

"But you didn't say yes!" exclaimed Christy

"Why?" asked Maria

"Because i'm busy" she laughed" god i'm not exactly gonna throw myself at his feet am i"

"Yes" the three girls said in unision.

"Well you girls can do that but it's not my thing" she told them.

"Well they do say treat them mean keep em keen, wow tiffany's got a plan to get Randy" Maria said happily.

"Good i don't want that tramp Trish getting him" Christy said firmly.

Tiffany shook her head at the girls.

"i don't have a plan for getting Randy" she told them

"Oh" they all said disappointed.

"Right that's it i want to see you four at the end of the day" Mr long yelled

"Fine" Maria called not looking round.

"Ok" said Christy" I've just got one question...do you like Randy Orton as in he's so gorgeous i want to date him like?"

The three girls shifted their seats closer to Tiffany as she leaned into to wisper to them.

"So you really wanna know?" she asked

They all nodded

"Ok then" she said taking a breath" i like..."

She stopped talking and they all stared at her.

"I'm not telling you!" she said sticking out her tongue

"Mean!" exclaimed Christy

"Ok ok i like..." she started.

* * *

a/n wow two chapters up in one night! probs both rubbish but oh well..hmmm who does she like? coughobviouscough anyways please review and anyone with msn add me please my addy is on my profile thingy.


	6. warnings

a/n thanks for reviews:) keep reviewing people:) plz...very short next one will be long promise

* * *

It was the end of the day and Tiffany was heading back towards Mr Longs classroom when an arm appeared infront of her. She looked to the side to see Trish standing there.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at her. For years Trish Stratus had made her life a living hell but Tiffany no longer felt intimidated by her.

"I hear you've got a thing for my boyfriend" Trish said simply.

"And your boyfriend would be...?" she asked

"Randy Orton and don't play dumb with me" Trish replied narrowing her eyes at Tiffany.

"I think you're doing enough of that for the both of us" she retorted.

Trish swung for Tiffany and knocked her to the ground before continuing her attack.

Ok so that was a stupid thing to do she thought to herself as she tried to push Trish off of her. The next thing she knew Trish had been pulled off her and someone was sat down next to her.

"You ok?" asked Randy

Tiffany smiled at him"I'm fine"

John dragged Trish down the hallway away from the two.

"so what was all that about?" asked Randy.

"Your girlfriend thinks i like you as more than a friend" she replied with a smile.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Randy exclaimed

"Then i suggest you tell her that" Tiffany told him with a shrug.

"So don't you?" he asked

"Don't i what?" she asked as she stood off and dusted herself off.

"Like me as more than a friend" he replied

Tiffany just shrugged" haven't thought about it"

"That's not what Candace told me" he said looking down at her with a knowing smirk.

Tiffany rolled her eyes"remind me to thanks miss mouth later"

Randy laughed and followed Tiffany down the hallway.

"so where are you off to?" he asked

"Miss mouth got me Christy and Maria a detention with Mr long" she replied

"shame i was hoping we could hang out" he told her

"some other time" she said with a smile as she opend the door"Oh my god!"

She quickly shut the door again.

"what is it?" asked Randy

"It's too horrible!"she exclaimed.

The door opend and Mr long appeared

"Detentions cancelled"he said before going back in and closing the door.

"You ok?" asked Randy looking at Tiffany who was just stood in shock.

"I need therapy!" she exclaimed.

"what is it?" he asked again.

"Mr Long and Miss Ivory kissing!"she exclaimed

"EWWW" the both cried in unison before walking off down the hallway as quickly as possible.


	7. splash

a/n- thanks for all my reviews sorry i've took so long to update...very cheesy chapter for you all! please review :)

* * *

Tiffany was sat next to Randy in the parkinglot. She smiled at him then quickly looked ahead of her.

"So" said Randy breaking the silence

"So what?" she asked

"How come you're still here?" he asked

"I have to wait for Torrie to finish practise, she's the one with that car" she replied

"I could give you a ride" he suggested

"That's ok, i'll wait" she told him" thanks though"

"Come on tiff, i thought we were gonna hang out sometime" he said giving her his best smile.

Tiffany felt her legs turn to jelly and butterflies appeared in her stomach. It couldn't hurt could it. He took hold of her hand and she felt her heart melt.

"Ok" she replied softly.

They walked across to his car hand in hand. She smiled at the way he took his time letting go of her hand and opend her door for her. He made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world. She hadn't felt like that in a while and she certainly wasn't going to complain.

"So miss Wilson, where do you wanna go?" he asked once they had pulled out of the parkinglot.

"Anywhere's fine" she replied quickly. She felt nervous around Randy, it was weird, since moving she had gained so much confidence. Now here with Randy she could barely speak.

Tiffany spent the full journey facing forward looking out of the window. She didn't dare look round at Randy.

'So much for my new found confidence' she thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Fine" she replied alot more calmly than she felt.

"Well here" He told her

Tiffany looked out of the window. They were parked next to what looked like a forest. Huge tree's towered above almost reaching the sky. Tiffany had forgotten about all of the trees and greenary since she had moved to New York and she couldn't remember this part of town.

"And where is here exactly?" she asked turning to face Randy

"You'll see" he replied mysteriously.

Tiffany bit her lower lip and stared at Randy for a moment feeling slightly nervous wondering wether or not she could trust him.

"Come on you can trust me" he told her reassuringly.

"Ok then..."she said slowly as they got out of the car.

Randy walked round and grabbed hold of her hand leading her up into the woods. Tiffany's doubts all disappeared as Randy took her hand so she relaxed and took in her surroundings. Before she knew it they were sat in the middle of the woods next to quite a large stream. Tiffany sat on the bank watching the water as it slowly flowed by. She looked at Randy curiously for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked

"Oh it's nothing i was just thinking" she replied

"What about?" he asked picking up a near by stone and throwing it into the stream.

"I just didn't think you'd take me somewhere like this" she explained.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked

Tiffany shook her head "no i like it here, i just didn't think it would be your type of place"

"So what's my type of place?" he asked

"I don't know i just figured all the places John and the others hang out" she replied with a shrug.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" Randy asked giving her a winning smile.

Tiffany burst out laughing "Oh my god Randy you need some new lines!"

Randy laughed "Yeah geuss that did sound pretty bad"

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He took hold of her hand and leaned into to kiss her softly. Tiffany started to kiss him back until she felt his hand on her ass. She pushed him off quickly and there was a loud splash.

"Randy!" she exclaimed looking down at a very wet and shocked Randy Orton sitting in the middle of the stream not looking pleased at all.


	8. oh my god

a/n- wow thanks for my reviews. thanks you Roh,shinebright-starlight, Shiyu-Inuyasha,Mar-TW, shadyangel821 and wweme for reviewing my last chapter! wweme i agree with you i wouldn't have pushed Randy either lol, anyways keep reviewing please :)

* * *

Tiffany sat in the kitchen of her home. She quickly grabbed one of the cookies her mom had left out before she could find out. The Wilson's kitchen was a the tidiest room in the house. It was full of silver and chrome appliences. Everything was new and modern because her mom said it looked good. Tiffany wasn't sure why her mom had all of that stuff she didn't use any of it. The only thing Mrs Wilson could make without burning the house to the ground was cookies. It had taken Tiffany at least a month to teach her that.

Tiffany looked up as her twin sister Torrie walked in still in her cheerleading uniform.

"Where were you?" asked Torrie sitting down and grabbing a cookie from the plate just as Mrs Wilson turned round.

"Torrie those are for after dinner!" Mrs Wilson exclaimed.

Torrie just rolled her eyes and looked at Tiffany waiting for an answer.

"I got a ride home" she replied simply.

"With who?" asked Torrie suspiciously.

"Why do you have to know?" she asked

"I heard you went off with Randy Orton" Torrie prompted.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes "yes i hung out with Randy for a bit and then he dropped me home"

"Oh my god it's ture!" Torrie exclaimed

Tiffany looked at her with a quizical expression on her face. "What's true?" she asked

"Why the hell did you push Randy Orton in a river?" Torrie exclaimed ignoring her sisters questions.

Tiffany put an innocent expression on her face "he fell" she lied

"Yeah" scoffed Torrie "and i'm the queen of England"

Tiffany stood up and gave a mock curtsey "well your majesty if this interview is over i'm off to the royal bedroom"

Tiffany left the kitchen and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Your not funny!" she heard her sister yell from downstairs.

Tiffany just laughed and went into her bedroom. She lay back on her bed and thought back to the events of the day. For her first day back at school it had definatly been an eventful. She had made new friends, with Christy appointing herself the role of best friend. Not that Tiffany minded much. She had gotten herself Detention, witnessed the most disturbing sight on the planet. Tiffany winced slightly as she rememberd that scene. Then she had a fight with Trish Stratus one of her sisters friends. Randy Orton had not only flirted with her but he had acctually kissed her. She smiled as she remembered that kiss. She hadn't minded the fact that he kissed her but she thought he had moved to fast. She hadn't seen him in a very long time and today had been the first time he had ever spoke to her like she was a person. When she had lived here before he was one of the ones who had made her life hell every day. It was different now and she could forgive all of them, she wasn't the type to hold a grudge and she believed in second chances but Randy would have to earn her trust.

Tiffany was broken away from her thoughts as she heard her room door slowly open. She looked up and smiled when she saw her mom walk in.

"Hey mom" she said sitting up

"How was school then?" Mrs Wilson asked

"Good" Tiffany said simply flicking a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Things will be alot better now we're home again" Mrs Wilson told her with a smile

"Mom things were great in the city but you're right things will be good here."she agreed" everything's changing, i am, the people here are, and all of it's for the better so far"

"And to top it all off i got an audition!" Mrs Wilson exclaimed

"Wow mom that's great" Tiffany said excitedly as she hugged her mom.

Mrs Wilson had been a great actress back in her day. She was known in hollywood and even did shows on Broadway. But that all ended when she had her four children and pretty soon Hollywood had forgotten all about Isabella Wilson. Sure she had gotten a few parts as an extra but nothing major.

"So what's it for?" asked Tiffany.

"You know those pants that are tummy control and make your stomach and butt look smaller..." Mrs Wilson started

"No way!" exclaimed Tiffany

With that one sentance Tiffany knew her newly found social life was going to disappear. If her mom got the job then she would be on tv in her underwear.

"Yes isn't it exciting!" exclaimed Mrs Wilson mistaking her daughters shock for excitment.

"No it really isn't" Tiffany told her.

"Don't be silly" laughed Mrs Wilson before leaving the room.

'Oh my god' Tiffany thought to herself as she made her way downstairs.'this can't be happening'


End file.
